Insomnie
by ReinBloo
Summary: Sollux ne dors pas et décide de faire une promenade nocturne...


**Mon premier OS, j'espère que ça vas vous plaire ~**

**[X]**

POV Sollux:

Je regarde le plafond ennuyeux de ma chambre depuis, quoi... une demi heure? Claquant le langue d'agacement je renonce à l'idée de m'endormir et m'assoie avec difficulté sur mon lit.

Je promène mon regard, encore un peu embrumé, dans la pièce, vois l'heure et marmonne un juron:

_"putaiin cinq heures du mat', ça devraiit être iinterdiit de 2e lever à cette heure là..."_

Et, pendant que je m'extirpe de mon état légèrement...comateux, je me demande ce qui à bien pu me réveiller. Je finis par abandonner le sujet avec un haussement d'épaule, repousse mes couvertures et une peluches en forme d'abeille (...non ce n'est pas la mienne, c'est Nepeta qui me la prêtée) et commence à me lever.

Une fois debout, je pose mes lunettes bicolore sur mon nez et part pour une ballade nocturne à travers notre «base».

Je traîne les pieds dans les couloirs plongée dans la pénombre depuis à peine dix minutes quand il me semble entendre des voix provenant du bout du couloir.

Bon, soit je suis pas du tout réveiller, soit quelqu'un est déjà debout. Et (aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître) je penche plutôt vers la deuxième solution.

...Quoi? Ici la plupart des trolls sont totalement barge, alors se promener dans les couloirs d'un labo à cinq heures du mat' c'est complètement normal.

Je m'approche silencieusement de la pièce et m'aperçois avec indifférence ...bon d'accord avec une légère surprise, qu'il s'agit de la salle de bain des garçons. Je le sais parce Terezi y a marqué, en gros et à la craie rouge, «garçons» le jour où elle à surpris Gamzee en train de squatter la salle des bains des filles.

Il y avait de la lumière dans la salle d'à côté, et les voix se faisait un peu plus nette. Je resta indécis quelques secondes devant la porte avant de me décider à y jeter un coup d'œil.

Des étincelles rouges et bleu crépitèrent quelque seconde sur la bois de la porte avant de l'entrouvrir légèrement.

POV Eridan

J'allais terminer mon petit chef d'œuvre quand Karkat tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la porte et, ruinant une partie de mon travail dans le même temps, commença à la scruter, une lueur suspicieuse dans le regard.

Agacé je soupire:

-Quoi?

-Il y a quelqu'un...

-Sûrement ton imagination...

-Non, j'ai entendu quelque chose!

-Tu es vraiment très nerveux, tu sais?

-Ta gueule Eridan! Si quelqu'un nous a chopé je jure que je vais te tuer et...

Il commença alors à partir dans un délire paranoïaque, se plaignant que sa réputation allait être foutu, qu'il était idiot d'avoir accepter de venir ici et des tas d'autres trucs que je n'écoutais pas vraiment

Je le contemple un petit moment avant de comprendre que je ne pourrais pas terminer tant qu'il ne serai pas sur qu'il n'y est personne.

Maugréant, je dépose mes outil de travail à côté du lavabo, ouvre la porte en grand et... voit Sollux qui semblait essayer de se fondre dans le mur (avec un résultat assez limités je dois le dire)

Je l'observe, incrédule, pendant cinq secondes avant de penser:

_"merde"_

Nous restions là à nous regarder dans les yeux, guettant chacun une réaction de l'autre. Et, tandis que Karkat s'enfonce de plus en plus profondément dans son monologue dépressif, je réfléchis à toutes allures pour tenter de trouver une solution à cette situation pour la moins... embarrassante.

Soudain une petite idée se force un passage dans mon esprit et un sourire de requin se forme sur mon visage.

Je l'agrippe par l'épaule et l'emmène à l'intérieur de la pièce: personne ne doit savoir ce que nous faisons ici et j'ai trouvé comment le faire taire.

Heureusement pour moi, il est bien trop choqué pour pensée à utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques.

POV Sollux:

Il est neuf heures du matin et la plupart d'entre nous sommes déjà descendu prendre notre petit déjeuner. Pour ma part je mange compulsivement du miel et jette un coup d'œil à Karkat qui, sentant le poids de mon regard, détourne vivement les yeux. Eridan, lui, aborde un petit sourire narquois et bois son café comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Bordel, je crois cette nuit a été le moment le plus humiliant de ma vie. Même si finalement j'ai eu beaucoup de chance: le fond de teint qu'Eridan a utilisé est plutôt discret et mes lunettes cache l'eye-liner qu'il s'est amusé à appliquer consciencieusement autour de mes yeux.

Oui, du fond de teint et de l'eye-liner! Ce connard avait, ne me demander pas comment, persuader Karkat de se rendre à une petite séance maquillage et c'est le seul moyen que cet imbécile à trouver pour acheter mon silence.

POV Eridan:

Je regarde Sollux et ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner: il est tellement en colère que des éclairs, au sens litteral du terme, lui sorte des yeux.

Je ne peux résister à l'idée d'aller me moquer un peu de lui. Je m'approche et lui glisse à l'oreille:

"Tu sais, il faut souffrir pour être belle"

J'entends un bruit de verre briser et il commence à me regarder avec un air meurtrier, je recule et sort ma baguette pendant que ses mains s'illuminent de lueurs rouges et bleu.

Il se jette sur moi et j'entend Terezi hurler:

"VRISKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, TU PEUX ALLER CHERCHER DU POP-CORN?"

**[X]**

**Homestuck appartient à Andrew Hussie (dommage...)**

**Merci à Mia Suzuki-sama d'avoir repéré les fautes ^  
**


End file.
